If It's Love
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Axel isn't known for being an eloquent romantic but he'd still like to plan something special for his short anniversary with Roxas. Yet with everything continuously crashing around their heads, how can he ever prove worthy of his love? For Akuroku day.


Who would I be if I didn't write something for Akuroku day? Sadly I missed Akudemy, but meh…they have two days (and yeah, I'm terrible. I'll pair nearly all of the Organization off with someone. I have so little standards, xD). Anywho, this is only rated T because of language. It is a comedy as well. If you want actual smut with these two, it's already been done (Third Wheel if you've not read it already). So, hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Story title taken from the same song by Train, of which I do not own. Random lyrics for a random story though ^_^

**

* * *

If It's Love**

"So, it seems you've been with the Organization about six months now, right?" Axel asked, sitting on a lounge couch. He and Roxas were alone in the room, which was rare considering it was the only group relaxation spot in the castle.

The teenage boy was hanging off the side of the sofa and playing a portable game system. He nodded his head at Axel's question. "Yep. Something like that, I think. I'd have to check that diary Saix encouraged me to keep to be sure." He frowned at himself for using that word…diary. As to why Seven figured he should keep one, well…it was as though the man wanted him to contemplate his emotions and thoughts about the Organization. And so far, Roxas felt almost as lost now as he did when he first joined. Besides knowing that he was nearly the only one that could be used to collect hearts for their mystical moon, he knew next to nothing else about the Organization's plans.

And sadly, Axel was of little help at this as well. Hearing about how others lost their hearts would be nice too, but everyone seemed really tight-lipped about telling.

In the middle of his musings, he felt Axel shift a little closer to him. He gave a tired sigh, knowing what the man wanted. He pulled himself up and away from the arm of the couch and scooted to the middle cushions.

"Yay!" Axel said childishly and pulled him sharply against him. Roxas was only able to mutter his exasperation as the redhead shoved his face into the leather of his jacket as he held him.

"It's also about to make two months since we've been together," Axel told him. "It's been a long two months, I'd have to say. You're the most reluctant person to ever date me!"

"It couldn't be because you're nearly ten years older than me, could it?" Roxas grumbled, fighting to turn his head to the side so he could finally breathe somewhat normally. "I mean, I won't be eighteen for quite a few more years. What the hell were you thinking when you saw interest in me?"

He felt the man give a deep breath, the air rushing through his otherwise silent lungs, no heartbeat or any other bodily sounds to accompany it. It gave Roxas a melancholy feeling to think about it. And he knew someone would've chastised him for saying that, but forget it. He was entitled to _feel _in his private musings.

Axel brought a hand up and began rubbing his back, thinking over his words. "I thought we've been over this before," he said quietly. "We're not exactly held by the same rules we were when we were…human. We're not even supposed to exist! And yet, somehow, we've defied the odds and here we are. What laws are there for us that say we cannot be together? You're old enough to make a conscious decision of what you want for your life. You're old enough to tell me no. And you did, ha-ha. But…" Here, Axel tipped Roxas' head up to where his blue eyes met his green ones. "Not sure if you got tired of me chasing after you or what, but I'm happy you finally allowed me in your life."

Before Roxas could respond, two small voices could be heard twittering and giggling from behind the couch. The two males turned around and looked over the side to find Namine and Xion with hands over their mouths, trying to stifle their noises.

"What the hell?" Axel asked, furrowing his brow. Unceremoniously, he reached down and dragged them both up to their feet. Together, they came around the front and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "May I ask just why you're hiding behind there and eavesdropping?" He folded his arms across his chest and tapped an impatient finger.

The girls looked at each other, looked back at them, then giggled some more.

"Okay, Xion, you're our friend," Roxas said, leaning forward toward her, elbows on his knees. "Why the heck are _you _peeking in on us? And…Namine, what's that?" He pointed to a sketchpad in her hands. Before she could answer, he reached forward and grabbed it away from her. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me! Axel, look!"

He pushed the sketchpad to him and Axel took a look. He blinked once. Twice. Then he fell over on his side, completely laughing. "This…this is perfect! You're quite the artist, Nam!"

"It's not funny!" Roxas shouted at him. "She drew us! She sat back there and drew us together! It's a total invasion of privacy!" Turning to the girl he said, "What thrill do you get from this? For both of you! I've noticed you do this with nearly everyone! Marluxia and Vexen, Demyx and Xigbar, Xemnas and Saix…it's like you have a sick fascination with homosexuals or something."

Namine chuckled and leveled him with a mischievous grin. "And if I said that I do?"

Well, Roxas' eyes simply went as wide as Axel's chakrams at that. "I…don't even know what to say…"

"Hm, you guys wouldn't mind doing a make-out scene, would you? Maybe unzipping a cloak a bit to show some skin…?" Xion suggested.

"GET OUT!" Roxas screamed.

As they left, Axel called out, "Hey, I'm gonna keep this picture, 'kay? This really is nicely done."

He felt the cobalt blue eyes burning holes through him with his glaring, but Axel ignored them. "Chill out Rox, it's harmless girl stuff. Lots of guys like seeing two girls together, and so now you're seeing the flip-side of it." He patted the boy's leg and got up, taking the picture with him.

Roxas made a quick portal to his room where he buried his face in a pillow to hide his embarrassment over the whole thing.

~.~.~.~.~

Axel decided to seek out the two girls again and inquire about something with them. Yet when he entered Namine's room, he had to resist the urge to bolt for it. Her room was decorated in every girly color imaginable and had stuffed animals in every nook and cranny. He felt like he was part of a conspiracy theory of some sort, what with all of them looking down on him as he sat in a chair made more for a tea party. At least they weren't baby dolls; he would never have stepped in the room at all if she kept a collection of dolls instead.

"Red Vine?" the girl offered, holding out a pack of the candy for him to have one.

"Er, sure," he muttered, and took a strand.

She and Xion observed him as he slowly chewed, relishing in the discomfort he felt from the room. A few of the other members had braved the girlyness to seek out their advice about their relationship or some such issue with their partner and the girls, having been so observant of the couple and taking notes, often would help them solve their problems for a fee.

Since they practically were running a business now, Namine had set up her room desk in such a way that it allowed another person to sit across from her, and she'd placed pens, pencils and papers all over it to give the impression that she was a very busy woman. For all anyone knew, she probably was.

Behind this desk is where she was currently sitting, sharing the space with Xion. Axel sat on the other side, nibbling on his treat.

"So, Axel, our Flurry of Dancing Flames. What brings you to us?" Namine asked sweetly, crossing her fingers together.

Axel swallowed hard, not liking that expression on her face. "Um…I want to celebrate our two month anniversary. I mean, Roxas and I. I'm not sure what to do, or know of anything he might like. Besides sea-salt ice cream, that is."

The two girls looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to him. Xion reached into the desk and pulled out a folder with Roxas' name on the front. So it was true! They really _were _keeping tabs on everyone! "Roxas is a difficult one," she began. "Honestly Axel, the happiest I've ever seen him is when he's hanging out with the three of us. Yes, not even with you is he really cheerful."

Axel's entire being sagged in the chair and he stopped chewing on the Red Vine, letting it just sadly hang out the corner of his mouth. "Oh. I see."

"Er, that's not to say he doesn't care for you!" She continued. "It's just that he's not…openly and obviously as happy with you as he is when he's just with friends. But we've never failed a client yet and we won't fail you!" She flipped the folder closed and gave him a bright smile.

"That's right," Namine picked up. "But since we have so little intel on Roxas, we're gonna have to wing this a bit. Perhaps if you could just give him something that showed your affections for him, that would be enough for him to get the picture."

She got up and walked to the window, staring out at Kingdom Hearts with her hands clasped behind her back. "A heart would be the best present…" she muttered to herself. Then, louder, she said "But that's not exactly possible at this time. So, here's what I propose…"

She came back to the desk and the three of them put their heads together and whispered their plan. When they pulled away, Axel was grinning too. "You know…I think that might actually work! Thanks guys!"

"No problem," Namine said. "Now…about your fee…"

The man's shoulders fell. "Oh no…how much?"

Xion examined her nails casually and said "One-thousand munny."

"_One thousand! _You just gave me some advice! Advice I probably could've come up with!"

"Could've, but didn't," she said. Then she sighed and gave Namine a look that seemed like they'd been through this before. She got up and stood behind Axel, pulling out her Keyblade. "C'mon Axel. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You guys aren't the fucking mafia!" he screamed. "Look, if I had that kind of cash, I'd give it to you. I think. But I don't. Heartless dropping munny has been scarce lately and what I do have is going to be needed for Roxas' present!"

Xion sighed again, then put the Keyblade in front of him and pulled back, effectively pinning him by the chest to the back of the chair. Namine got up and came around the side of the desk. With deft fingers, she reached inside his cloak and pulled out a wad of cash and waved it in his face. "Mm-hmm. And what's this?" She didn't wait for an answer, only shoving the money in her bra before going back to her seat.

Xion released him and went to stand beside her again. "This could've gotten very ugly Axel. For future reference, we don't like what's owed to us to be withheld. Now, you're free to go. Let us handle the preparations."

Axel scrambled to his feet and left the room in a hurry, but not before shouting back at them, "You two are some crazy bitches!"

Xion was about to take off after him for the comment, but Namine held her back by the arm. "No. Let him go. We got what was really important. Now, we have to set up for our client's anniversary. Come, we have work to do."

~.~.~.~.~

Two weeks later, Roxas met up with Axel at the place he'd suggested for some evening entertainment and fun. But Axel wanted it to be in costume and thus had given him something just a moment before that he was to put on. He held it up now and then forcefully held back a scream of shock.

Furiously, he stormed out of the changing tent that had been set up and marched up to Axel. "_These,_" he seethed, "Are clothes for a chick! I'm not a bellydancer! Xigbar tricked Demyx once into putting something like this on, but I'm not as naïve as Nine!"

_Damnit! _"Okay, okay, so you don't have to wear that. But we're in Agrabah so I figured it'd be really fitting for the setting."

Roxas frowned as he took in Axel's clothing. Rather, lack of it. Except for a pair of baggy white pants, Axel wore nothing else. As he continued to stare, he felt a blush creep up his face and averted his gaze, happy it was evening. "So, what exactly did you have planned for here?" he muttered.

Axel turned to the side and gestured to something. "Tada!"

Roxas peered at what he was pointing to. A floating piece of a rug.

"A magical carpet ride!" Axel clarified.

The boy could only roll his eyes as he stepped onto it, looking at the small size and wondering just how in the hell both of them would fit. Axel seemed to have thought of this as well and when he got on, he crushed Roxas' body to his. But of course. Nothing could be done with this man unless they were glued together somehow.

"Up, up and away!" The redhead cheered and thus they took off.

Roxas really wouldn't remember much about the ride except extreme fear, nausea and then even more fear. Rides and heights separately weren't bad but put the two together and it was a recipe for disaster.

Axel's next stop was Port Royal. A moonlit cruise is what he had in mind…until their boat was attacked by pirate zombies. Just as a blast from a large cannon was about to destroy their ship, they warped safely back to shore, but even there they had to make a break for it from more zombies.

So much for that plan.

The next world they visited was mainly a forest and here, they were going to enjoy dinner in a clear glade. But just as they were settling down on their picnic blanket, loud voices singing something about "Hi ho!" could be heard. Following after it came the loud clanking of shovels and picks.

"Who the hell gold mines in the middle of the night?" Axel asked furiously. Roxas on the other hand wasn't trying to hear any of it and simply disappeared on him. With a sigh, he packed up their stuff and joined him back at the castle.

"Okay, so this night so far has gone badly," he told the boy. "But I saved the best for last!"

"Oh goody. And what might it be?" Roxas asked, making no attempt to hide his aggravation.

Axel cast open a portal and gave a grand gesture for Roxas to pass through first. He heard him muttered "Whatever," as he entered.

On the other side, they both found that they were on top of a tower. Roxas gave him a look. "You brought me to Twilight Town…? But we go there all the time, that's nothing new. You made it seem like we were—"

_GONG! _

"Ahhh!" Roxas screamed and dropped to his knees, covering his ears. Axel on the other hand, only addressed someone else that apparently was up there with them.

"It's okay, Quasi. It's getting late, you don't have to ring the bell," he told the person. Roxas peeked up from where he was crouched to see a person so stooped over, it was almost painful to look at them. On top of that…why did it look like they were trying to smuggle a bag of potatoes on their back?

The man knelt before Axel and began trying to polish his shoes. "Are you sure? I'm honestly quite useful in other ways than just ringing the bell! See, I've shined your shoes for you!"

Axel face-palmed. He seriously hoped when Namine and Xion arranged for them to use this space, they didn't ask for all of this extra service to be added too. "No, Quasi, I'm good. _We're _good. Just…take the evening off."

"Ooh, my master wouldn't stand for that…he'd be very displeased…"

"Yeah? Well, your master isn't here. So, I say take some time off."

The man seemed to be thinking about this for a moment, and suddenly nodded his head to the side as though agreeing with an unseen force. His gaze was on one of the gargoyle statues on the ledge of the tower. "Alright. I'll take a break. Thank you." He bowed graciously and finally left.

Axel finally was able to go back to Roxas, who had situated himself on a ledge as he would back in Twilight Town. "I'm guessing this was simply for a new setting, right? Although…it's really not that different. The sun is only just beginning to set here as it often is in Twilight Town whenever we have time to go. For sentimental reasons, we probably should've just gone back there."

Quietly they suddenly heard someone whisper _"Ungrateful little ingrate!"_

They whipped around to look at who had spoken but they were alone. Save for the creepy gargoyles. "I'm _really _starting to prefer Twilight Town," Roxas muttered.

"Aw, who cares!" Axel said. "Here, there. Everywhere is sentimental to me…as long as I'm with you." He smiled softly at Roxas and took his hand in his.

_"Aww, too sweet!" _Another voice whispered. A few other voices tried to hush the person.

Again, the two froze and listened. When the voices fell silent, they figured it must be in their heads. Roxas shook his hand out of Axel's and frowned. "Please don't go cliché on me, Axel," he said. Then he thought about something. "Say, who was that fugly guy you were speaking to back there?"

_"THAT'S IT!_" A voice cried out and next thing Roxas knew, he felt a very strong push on his back and fell off the edge of the tower. Last thing he saw before darkness enveloped him was one of the stone gargoyles peering down at him.

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed and jumped off with him. The boy had formed a portal mid-fall and he fell into it as well. Whatever he landed on, thankfully it was soft. Very soft in fact. He flailed around and kicked something hard and felt it roll away from him and hit another hard surface. As for himself, he felt like he was drowning in fluff.

"Axel, would you stop!" Roxas shouted. He pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his side, where Axel had kicked him. "You're on my bed. I warped us to my room. Thank you greatly for messing up my covers."

Axel paused and looked up. He indeed was in his room. He sat up and gave a sheepish laugh. "Haha…yeah…I knew that!" He tried to place the pillows back in order but saw he was failing and just left them be. With a heavy sigh, he looked up at the boy. "I'm sorry Roxas. Tonight sucked. It epically sucked. I only wanted to make things fun for you is all. How was I to know you were scared of heights or that there would be pirate zombies or even live stone gargoyles? I should've just taken you to Twilight Town and been done with it."

Roxas suddenly felt extremely guilty for all of this as well and sat down beside him. "No…it wasn't your fault. You honestly didn't know. And I didn't help matters any with all my bitching and being picky. You did great Ax. Much better than I could've come up with." He gave him a smile to show that he was being genuine.

Axel slowly smiled back and then said, "Well, I have one more present for you. And thankfully it doesn't involve us going anywhere!" He got up and left the room for a moment. When he came back, he was holding a tiny box that was wrapped like a Christmas present. "Here, open it!"

With a tug on the bow, the paper came loose. Inside was a small silver heart-shaped box with an actual photo of him and Roxas together. The background was indiscernible so he couldn't tell when the picture might've been taken. But the gift itself…

"Axel, this is a jewelry box. I…don't wear jewelry."

Oh, he'd done it again. That look of complete dejection came over Axel and his green eyes almost seemed to fill with tears. "I'm sorry…I hand made it…and I figured it could symbolize me giving my heart to you, since I can't literally do it."

Roxas wanted to kick the living shit out of himself. When would he learn to just keep his mouth shut? "Axel…you know I'm terrible with this mushy stuff. You're good at expressing your feelings. Well, more so than me anyways. I keep throwing everything you do back in your face." Here he gave a very deep sigh, then grabbed the man's jacket and pulled him down, forcing him into a kiss. When they finally pulled away he said, "And…I guess that's my way of showing how I care."

"Glee!" Axel squealed and once again pulled him into his chest to choke the life out of him in a hug. They swayed back and forth for awhile before he said, "Soo…when do I get to have _you _as my present?"

"When I turn eighteen," Roxas said easily enough.

"WHAT! Don't starve me, Roxy! I'll been done shriveled up and died by then!" Axel pouted.

The boy rolled his eyes and figured he'd worry about that bridge when they came to it. For now, he'd enjoy their 'anniversary', and he didn't miss noticing it was celebrated on August thirteenth. It was perfect, seeing as how it would only come once a year, unlike every other pairing in the castle.

Roxas smiled and snuggled closer to Axel, his Axel.

_

* * *

If I'm addicted to loving you. And you're addicted to my love too. We can be them, two birds of a feather that flock together_


End file.
